dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy
Stacy is Red's girlfriend. She's disgusting & uncivilized (like a female version of Red), according to Blue (her ex-boyfriend) & Pink. Biography Her only appearances so far on the show was in the episodes Trouble Date, Modern Flame War 3, First Day of Cool as a kid, and Robot Frog. She and Red both came in & ruined Blue's & Pink's date by doing stuff such as Red smothering oyster juices all over his face, Stacy eating a giant 2 ft baguette in 1 bite, Red eating Blue & Pink's romantic dessert, and Stacy licking a candle. Stacy blows out the fire on the candle and causes its fire to spread. She & Red then started making out on the table (then Red says that they're going to have sex in Blue's bed) & get set on fire, which terminated Blue's 1st date officially. Stacy appears again in Dick Figures: The Movie and it's also shown that she could be friends with Pink. Appearance Stacy is a purple female stick figure with two ponytails on the sides of her head. She has two eyelashes on each eye. She also has big boobs which were revealed to be the world's most perfect boobs in the episode Modern Flame War 3 and as clothing, she wears a skirt. Personality Stacy is a wildly sexually active slut who is obsessed with having sex and doing drugs. She will have sex with just about anybody she talks to. The person who she has sex with the most is her boyfriend Red who she has sex with every day. She is also a complete idiot which is most likely caused by the vast amount of drugs and alcohol that she consumes. This causes her to often say and do random things for no reason. In the episode Robot Frog, it was revealed that Stacy used to be a mature, intelligent, and mentally sane person but she grew tired of this and then she decided to get drunk and completely chance her personality into an insane, drugged up party slut. She got carried away with this and this permanently became her personality. Relationships *'Red' - Red is Stacy's boyfriend who she first met him in the episode "First Day of Cool," but overtime, they must have gotten separated and they forgot each other until they came across each other again and started dating in the episode "Trouble Date." They must have departed after that again and didn't meet each other again until the episode "Modern Flame War 3." Ever since then, they have had a very sexually active relationship. *'Blue' - It was revealed in the episode "Robot Frog" that Blue used to be dating Stacy before Stacy started dating Red. When Stacy was dating blue, she was a lot more mature and mentally sane. This was all until she decided that she was sick of herself and she changed her personality to a psychopathic party slut and she broke up with Blue. This left Blue heartbroken and depressed and he was having some real trouble with it as seen in "A Bee or Something." *'Pink' - It was revealed in Dick Figures: The Movie and that Pink is Stacy are good friends with each other. They have known each other since they were really young according to the episode "First Day of Cool." When Pink and Stacy are with each other, Pink starts acting more crazy and stupid like Stacy. For instance: In the episode "A Hobbit of Thrones," Pink and Stacy got high on pot cookies and started saying and doing random and stupid things. *'Fat Ugly Girl' - In Dick Figures: The Movie, it was revealed that Stacy and The Fat Ugly Girl were sisters. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Trouble Date *Modern Flame War 3 *A Hobbit of Thrones Minor Roles *Bath Rhymes *First Day of Cool (As a little kid) *Robot Frog *Dick Figures The Movie - The Song The Music Video Mentioned *A Bee or Something *Fang Angels *Ocho Muerte Episode Roles A Bee or Something - Stacy technically made a vocal cameo in this episode when Blue said his girlfriend broke up with him because in the episode "Robot Frog" it was proved that Stacy used to go out with him. Trouble Date - Stacy & Red came to the French restaurant & ruined Blue's date wth Pink. They ate Blue and Pink's food in a way that resembles sex, which led to them making out on the table. Modern Flame War 3 - Red found out that Stacy had the world's most perfect boobs. She was also working at Cybertime Systems & had a different hairstyle. Fang Angels - Stacy made a vocal cameo when Red mentioned her name over the phone with Blue. Then he said he name in question which made Pink think he was talking to another girl. First Day of Cool - Stacy was one of the kindergarteners at the school. She was getting off the bus asking if there were any boys at the school. She was seen again eating a pixie stick. Then she was seen telling Red that he was sexy. She seemed to be friends with Pink. Ocho Muerte - When Blue asked where Red had his keys he said that Stacy said that he should swallow them to keep them safe. So she just made a vocal cameo in this episode. Robot Frog - Blue opened up the door for his girlfriend who wasn't seen at first, only heard. At first it was thought she was Pink, but when it showed who the girl was, it was Stacy. Stacy broke up with Blue in this episode proving that she used to be his girlfriend who was mentioned in the episode "A Bee or Something" Dick Figures: The Movie - Stacy has had 6 appearances in the movie. Once as a kid, once as a teenager & once going to College. She appeared later at her apartment where Pink asked her if she knew were Red would be. But she misunderstood. Later she appears when Red & Blue come back to America. She finally appears at Pink's birthday party and reveals to Pink her sister. A Hobbit of Thrones - Stacy and Pink play Dungeons & Dragons with their boyfriends, but both get high during the game and start directing it, to Blue's chagrin. To see what episodes Stacy has appeared in, see: Stacy/Appearances Trivia *In Robot Frog, it's revealed that she was Blue's girlfriend before Pink was. *When Blue was talking to Stacy. She sounded like Pink until she let 'the real Stacy out' so it's possible she was voiced by Shea Logsden at that point. **She was with Blue for 2 years, until she dumped him. *Some fans think that she might've been the woman who hits Red with a broken bottle in Panda Hat, the girl dressed as a bunny in Terminate-Her!, the lady that Red was making out with on Pleasure Cruise, or one of the lesbians at the LEZ building in Taco Tuesday (as seen in YouTube comments), but all of those women had a lighter shade of purple, so there is a most likely chance it wasn't Stacy. *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is HotStacy69. *She can eat a whole french baguette in just 1 bite. *She seems to be an air headed bimbo, because in Trouble Date, when the waiter places Blue & Pink's meal on the table and says "Bon appetit", Stacy yells at him by saying "You kiss your mouth with that mother?!" instead of saying "You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" *She has no issue with making out in public. *She probably has increased intelligence now since she got a job at Cybertime Systems. *In Modern Flame War 3, Stacy has a different appearance. She has a different hair style because she got a haircut, looks more magenta than purple, and doesn't have a skirt. It is unknown whether this is temporary or not. *The reason Stacy's appearance has changed is probably because she has been confused with other minor characters such as the bunny girl in Terminate-Her! *It is possible that Red has had so little contact with her, otherwise he would've know that she a got a job at Cybertime Systems & that she got a haircut. *In Modern Flame War 3, her voice changed in Cybertime Systems when she said, "Holy shit! Don't shoot me!" and, "I got both of your achievements right here." Except when she said, "I got another haircut." in her ordinary accent. *Stacy & Red might have died in the explosion in Modern Flame War 3, but there's no proof. However, Blue & Jason (Trollz0r) survived the explosion, so there's a chance Red & Stacy survived the explosion too. *Stacy has a very strong sex drive (like Red), showing because she tongue-kissed with Red while entering Le Food, ate a 2-ft long baguette, licked a candle (like a penis), and revealed her boobs to him in Modern Flame War 3. *Apparently, her name can also be spelled as "Stacey", because in Modern Flame War 3, when Red is searching for the perfect boobs, when you look at the bottom of his computer screen, he has a link to Stacy's webcam, but in the link, her name is spelled with an "e" in between the "c" and "y". **Also, if Red has been talking to her through webcam, he would've been able to see that her appearance changed. *Since that she has her old hair style back in the T-shirt teaser, the new haircut was probably just temporary, but it is unknown whether she still has her job at Cybertime Systems. *In the T-shirt teaser, Stacy calls the T-shirt, shoes. *She might have relapses of intelligence as she went to Cybertime Systems employee to calling a T-shirt shoes. *Stacy is believed to have died twice in Modern Flame War 3 & the T-shirt teaser. *It is possible she made a cameo appearance in Planet Asshole, when Der & Eulb start stealing all the burritos a woman with her exact new appearance (Modern Flame War 3) is seen with a green man before floating away. *Stacy may have turned into a whore by eating Pixie Sticks, as seen in First Day of Cool. *She was into boys at an early age possibly because she hit puberty earlier than anyone else. *In Freshman 15, one of the writings on the walls has Stacy's phone number, 555-8008. **When you flip the number upside down, it reads "boobsss" *According to Ed Skudder, in the Kickstarter Countdown, there's a big rivalry between Stacy & Pink (rivalry has which is better according to the fans). *Stacy was apparently Blue's ex-girlfriend that he mentioned in A Bee or Something, according to the episode Robot Frog, which is a prequel. **It appears that when she was with Blue, she was actually a civilized & nice person, before "letting out the real Stacy". *It is also said in Robot Frog that she went to med-school & had 3 jobs. **One of her 3 jobs might be her job at Cybertime Systems. *More than likely her new appearance, in Modern Flame War 3 (with an another haircut), was only a 1 time thing since every other time she is seen it's with her original appearance. *She & Earl Grey are (so far) the only characters who had vocal cameos. **Stacy had more vocal cameos though. *Stacy has 2 different colors, her regular purple, and a darker purple (possibly magenta) but this is only seen in First Day of Cool & Modern Flame War 3. *Stacy owns a sex calender. She mostly has sex with Red every day which proves they are dating every day, showing they are a true couple. *Even though Stacy hangs out with Red almost every day, she still lets him hang out with other women. Gallery Stacy24.jpg Stacy23.jpg Stacy25.jpg Stacy26.jpg Stacy27.jpg Stacy10.jpg Stacy12.jpg Stacy13.jpg Stacy14.jpg Stacy15.jpg Stacy16.jpg Stacy17.jpg Stacy18.jpg Stacy19.jpg Stacy.jpg Stacy2.jpg Stacy3.jpg Stacy4.jpg Stacy11.jpg Stacy20.jpg Stacy21.jpg Stacy6.jpg Stacy7.jpg Stacy8.jpg Stacy22.jpg Stacy9.jpg Stacy1.jpg Kid Stacy 1.jpg|Stacy as a kid, in First Day of Cool Stacy drinking.png|DRINKING! The Real Stacy.png|"It's time to let the real Stacy out, bitch!" Stacy dumping Blue.png|"I've forgotten everything!" STacy.png Stacyposter.png Movie Gallery Kid Stacy 1.jpg Kid Stacy 2.jpg|Eating a pixie stick (Turning into a whore?) Wut.png|Wut Kid Stacy 3.jpg|Derp Kid Stacy 4.jpg|omg! Kid Stacy 5.jpg|"Who is that?" Baby red.png|Stacy meeting Red Omg you're so sexy.png|"You're so sexy!" DFTM Clip - Stacy.jpg|Stacy in Dick Figures: The Movie DF College.png|Stacy going to college (with some of the other characters) DFTM- Blue's dream 2.png DFTM- Blue's dream 6.png DFTM- Chapter 7-36.png DFTM- Chapter 7-35.png DFTM- Chapter 7-34.png h.png DFTM Chap10 - Pink and Stacy.png Red Reuniting with Stacy.jpg Red's Gettin' Lucky.jpg Red's Going Deep.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Teasers Category:Main Characters Category:Season 5